POISON
by cashgirl
Summary: Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeupléDEATH FIC


**POISON**

_« La culpabilité c'est un poison qui vous ronge de l'intérieure. Un poison pour lequel il n'existe aucun antidote… »_

« 'Nathan NON !!!'.

'Haley est encor à l'intérieure'.

'NATHAN'. »

C'est dans un état second qu'il regardait le cercueil de son frère s'enfonçait lentement dans la terre. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

C'est dans un état second qu'elle regardait le cercueil de son mari s'enfonçait dans la terre. Il avait finit par rejoindre son frère.

Entre ses deux évènements. Dix ans. Dix années de souffrances et de douleurs pour un homme qui ne c'était jamais pardonner la disparition de son frère. Dix années d'une longue et lente déchéance.

Cela avait commencé par l'alcool, un classique en somme. On avait crié, supplier, menacer, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Il n'avait pas nié avoir un problème, il était malade et il le savait, mais le faite est qu'il ne voulais pas guérir.

Cela avait été le premier pas dans sa marche autodestructrice.

Ce n'était pas un appel au secours. C'était un avertissement, une mise en garde qui voulait dire 'laisser moi seul, seul avec ma peine, seul avec ma culpabilité'.

La nuit il faisait la tournée des bars. Il ne rentrait qu'au petit matin. Complètement ivre, complètement vide.

Puis vint la drogue. Quand l'alcool à lui seul ne parvint plus à lui faire oublier sa douleur.

Emphétamine, ecstasy, cocaïne, héroïne.

Il se foutait bien de ce que ça pouvait être du moment que cela lui permettait de ne plus rien ressentir.

Second pas dans sa déchéance.

Il arrêta de venir en cour, ne se rendit plus aux entraînements, perdit sa bourse.

Il ne vînt pas à la remise des diplômes. Ce jour là il était dans un bar complètement ivre, ou alors dans un square complètement défoncer. Comment savoir. Lui-même ne se souvenait pas. C'était un jour comme un autre. Un jour sans son frère.

Personne n'avait rien vu venir et lorsque l'on avait enfin compris qu'il avait un problème, il était déjà trop tard.

On l'avait interner plus de fois qu'il n'était capable de compté.

Il ressortait toujours clean et sobre. Guérit.

Mais il ne voulait pas guérir.

Son premier réflexe à sa sortit. S'acheter une bouteille ou une dose.

Il ne voulait pas guérir.

Si il avait été plus courageux il se serait sûrement suicidé.

Mais il était lâche alors il se contentait d'attendre la mort.

Sa famille et ses amis trouvaient cela plutôt encourageant.

Les sots.

Si ils avaient su.

Souvent il se demandait si son frère avait eu peur lui aussi.

Bah il n'aurait qu'a lui demander quand il serait de nouveaux ensemble.

Le temps avait passé et il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans cette spiral infernal.

Epuisée, fatiguée sa femme avait finit par le quitter.

Cela l'avait laissé indifférent.

Elle avait pris leur enfant en partant et de cela non plus il n'éprouvait aucun regret.

Il n'avait jamais rien ressentis pour son fils.

Il n'avait plus jamais rien ressentis depuis la mort de son frère.

3 ans que ce dernier était mort par sa faute.

3ans c'est le temps qu'il lui auras fallu pour faire le vide autour de lui.

Plus de famille.

Plus d'amis.

Plus personne à qui manquait.

Le sept années qui suivirent ne valent même pas la peine d'être raconter.

Elles se déroulèrent dans la douleur et la lenteur. N'étant composait que de jours identiques les uns aux autres.

Des jours remplis d'alcool, de drogue et de culpabilité.

Elles furent en tout points identiques aux trois années déjà écoulaient depuis le jour de la fusillade.

Il ne revit jamais sa femme, il ne revit jamais son fils, il ne revit jamais sa mère, il ne revit jamais ses amis, il ne revit jamais aucune des personnes qu'ils avaient autrefois connu.

Etrangement sa femme ne demanda jamais le divorce.

Peut être espérait elle toujours son retour.

Mais il ne revint jamais.

Un jour l'on vint frapper à sa porte.

Hasard du calendrier ou pas c'était précisément dix ans jours pour jours après la fusillade.

Il ne servait plus a rien d'attendre.

Il s'en était allé rejoindre son frère.

Suicide, overdose, accident, le médecin n'avait jamais pu établir avec certitude la cause de sa mort. La seule chose que l'on savait, c'était que quand on l'avait retrouvé, il souriait. Son premier vrai sourire en dix ans. Un sourire très certainement destiné à son frère qui était enfin venu le chercher.

C'est dans un état second qu'il regardait le cercueil de son frère s'enfonçait lentement dans la terre. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

C'était de sa faute si sont frère c'était fait tuer.

« 'Nathan NON !!!'.

'Haley est encor à l'intérieure'.

'NATHAN'.

'Je ne peux pas l'abandonner'

'REVIENT'

…

BANG

…

LUUUUUUUUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ».

C'est dans un état second qu'elle regardait le cercueil de son mari s'enfonçait dans la terre. Il avait finit par rejoindre son frère.

A cette pensée Haley sourie.

Entre ses deux évènements. Dix ans. Dix années de souffrances et de douleurs pour un homme qui ne c'était jamais pardonner la disparition de son frère. Dix années d'une longue et lente déchéance.

_« La culpabilité c'est un poison qui vous ronge de l'intérieure. Un poison pour lequel il n'existe aucun antidote… »_

Dix ans de séparations, dix en d'errances pour le plus jeune, dix ans d'attentes pour le plus âgé. Dix ans de souffrances.

Dix années qui s'effacèrent d'elles même dés l'instant ou ils se sont retrouvaient.

FIN

Cette fois j'ai fait un effort je n'ai pas tué tout le monde v !!!!


End file.
